


Gumball And Carrie - Writing Prompt

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Virginity, F/M, Masturbation, Possession, Rape, Still trying to figure out what else to tag this, handjob, jerking off, rape but hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: This is a remake of a old fic on Fanfiction.net, which I was prompted to re-write. It was in a Anthology hosted by YprocKcid, all credits of the original idea goes to them! I hope you enjoy reading lol





	Gumball And Carrie - Writing Prompt

Carrie spent the entire day observing Gumball at school. Of course, it was without him noticing though. She just had to see what his schedule was like. A way to get him alone. That’s all she needed. Unfortunately though the cat never really is alone, mainly because of Darwin. He surrounds himself with his classmates and friends all the time, it seems. It’s annoying. Until finally the school day was over, and she stayed a good couple of meters away from the two bothers and watched through the windows as they came into their house. The ghost watched in pure glee as the blue cat came home and went upstairs to his room alone, reading a comic book sprawled out on his bed.

If she was going to have any chance to do what she wants to do, It’d be right now.

Carrie teleports through the window and flows right into the cat’s mouth without any warning, feeling herself slowly gain control of Gumball’s body. But before she could start moving in it though she feels a strong force of resistance, and it shakes her to her core.

“No, Carrie! I though we were over this! Get out of my body!”  
“Hehehe, but Gumball, you don’t even know what I want to do for you~”  
“Wait what? What are you trying to do for me?”  
“You’ll see~” When Gumball relaxes his resistance out of curiosity, he watches as Carrie moves his hands to his pants, and slowly starts to palm at his crotch through his jeans. A spark of pleasure shot up his spine, making the two of them shiver.  
“Mmf....Carrie...” Gumball gained control of his facial features to bite his lip, but doesn’t try to stop Carrie from what she’s doing.  
“Yeah, you like that don’t you?” The ghost laughed, taking it a bit further to squeeze the blue cat’s package, marking the body practically arch its back on its own. After a few more seconds of rubbing the slowly growing bulge, Carrie took the paw she wasn’t using to move up Gumball’s shirt, slowly starting to rub his nipples. She feels the shiver that earns, and finds out she was indeed correct about her theory that the blue cat’s nipples were sensitive.

“Agh god, Carrie! S-Stop!” Gumball tries to gain control of his body again and move his paw away from his crotch, but stop when the ghost used his other hand to firmly pinch his nipple, the sudden movement stopping him in his tracks and moan rather loudly. He loses the strength to keep on fighting it, and Carrie takes the opportunity to take off his shirt and his pants, leaving the poor cat in his boxers. She slowly makes a trail down Gumball’s torso from down to his nipples to his sides, until finally both hands were now on the waistband of the boxers. She watches in sheer delight as she makes Gumball take of his boxers, and finally reveal his boner to the world. 

He was kinda small, considering the cat hasn’t completely hit puberty yet, but she still finds it adorable. Carrie then moves Gumball’s head to look as his nightstand, and moves his right hand to open the first drawer. Just as she suspected, a bottle of lube and some tissues were in the drawer. Just want she needed~

“W-Wait a sec, how do you know about that?!”   
“Oh please Gumball you’re a horny boy with a computer in your room. I know you’d take your moms credit card to buy your own bottle of lube and sneak a box of tissues up in your room. You’re so predictable.” The ghost laughs as she grabs the bottle of lube, then pops open the bottle and squeezes a tiny bit into Gumball’s open palm. She takes the lube and warms it up with the friction in between the two paws as she rubbed them together, then goes to cup Gumball’s package with his right hand. The blue cat watched as his right hand worked to slowly pump his shaft up and down, feeling himself throb in his own touch. Before he could even control it, Gumball releases a small mewl of pleasure.

Oh shit. 

“I’m sorry did you just make a cat noise instead of moaning?”  
“N-No! Shut up!”   
The two felt as Gumball’s cheeks heated up, and they knew that he was blushing now. Carrie slowly starts to chuckle, until it turns into a full blown evil laughter you would hear from a villain from a movie.  
“Oh Gumball, you’re making this way too easy!” And with that said without any other warning Carrie lets go of Gumball’s dick so she can squirt lube on two of his fingers, then when she’s done makes Gumballs right hand go back to jerking him off while slowly moving the other hand to his ass.  
“Have you ever done any anal stuff before~?”  
“N-No-AAH!” Carrie moves Gumball’s left hand to slowly massage the rim of his ass while jerking him off still, the sensation of doing both at once making the blue cat’s chest heave. 

Slowly but surely, Carrie inserts a finger into Gumball’s ass and starts wiggling it around while jerking him off faster. Since a thick coat of lube was on his fingers, it was much easier to slip the index finger in, but the sensation of it massaging the inside of his ass while his other hand was slowly increasing in speed and in pressure, it made his head practically spin. The ghost was certainly doing a number on him.

But what terrified him is that he doesn’t want her to stop now.

“U-Un, more Carrie! P-Please do more!” Gumball starts to beg out loud this time, taking control of his body again only to thrust his hips a bit in the air.   
“If you want more, I’ll give you more~” Carrie takes the next finger and plunges it inside Gumball without any warning and uses the hand that’s jerking him off to put some pressure on his tip. The result was almost immediate, the sting of suddenly putting another finger in made him tense up, but the pressure on his tip made him meow nice and loud. Eventually the sting went away, and he was so close now. He can feel the pressure building up more and more in his abdomen, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“GOD CARRIE MAKE ME CUM ALREADY!” Gumball was purring heavily now, letting Carrie take complete control. He watches as his fingers pumped in and out of his ass while his other hand jerked him off fiercely. The only response Carrie had was a low chuckle, and then she very abruptly shoved the fingers in as deep as she could while squeezing his dick as hard as he possibly could. The body that they shared together gave a huge shudder that wracked its frame as cum finally shot out of Gumball’s penis. The ghost wished that the blue cat didn’t screw his eyes shut before she could see him cum.

As Gumball desperately tried to catch his breath again, the two heard a knock at the door.

“Gumball, I heard you screaming. Is everything ok?”

Before Darwin could open the door or before Gumball could even comprehend a proper response, Carrie exited out of his body and teleported away without another word.


End file.
